1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-receiving apparatus constituted by a pair of package bodies positioned by mating.
2. Related Background Art
As conventional light-receiving apparatuses, structures indicated in an article entitled "High Uniformity, Low Cost Packaging of Multi-Channel InGaAs Photodetector Arrays for Parallel-Bus Optical Interconnects" (LEOS '90 Conference Digest, p. 168) and in EP.multidot.O.multidot.138630B1 are known.
The apparatus discussed in the article comprises a substrate integrally held by a resin member, an optical fiber, and a light-receiving element array. An inclined surface is formed on the substrate, and the exit surface of the optical fiber and the light-receiving surfaces of the light-receiving elements are arranged symmetrical to each other about an axis perpendicular to the inclined surface. Since a reflecting film is formed on the inclined surface, light from the optical fiber is reflected by the inclined surface of the substrate and incident on the light-receiving surfaces of the light-receiving elements.
The light-receiving apparatus shown in EP.multidot.O.multidot.138630B1 comprises a two-sided mounting L-shaped package body in which light-receiving elements are mounted on its vertical surface and an optical fiber is fixed on its horizontal surface.
In the apparatus shown in the article, the structure before packaging is unstable, and housing processing is not easy. In this apparatus, since the optical fiber and the light-receiving element array are integrally formed by a resin, the optical fiber cannot be connected to a connector.
In the light-receiving appartus shown in EP.multidot.O.multidot.138630B1, alignment of components is difficult.
In these light-receiving apparatuses, a Pin type photodiode is used as a light-receiving element. The light-receiving diameter need be set large in order to obtain high positional precision.
Furthermore, when a Pin type photodiode having a large light-receiving diameter is used, the volume is increased, which is not appropriate in a high-speed light-receiving apparatus.